Lord of Winterfell
, the seat of the Lord of Winterfell.]]The Lord of Winterfell is the ruler of the stronghold Winterfell, the capital of the North and seat of House Stark. The capital of the North has always been Winterfell so the ruler of the North, be it the Kings in the North during the North's time as an independent kingdom or the Lords Paramount of the North on behalf of the Iron Throne, has always also been the Lord or Lady of Winterfell, until recently. All Lords of Winterfell have been Starks until Theon Greyjoy briefly conquered Winterfell during the War of the Five Kings. Soon after, Roose Bolton became the Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell as reward for his betrayal of House Stark at the Red Wedding. Roose was soon succeeded as Lord of Winterfell by his son, Ramsay Bolton, who personally murdered him. Not long after that, House Stark reclaimed Winterfell and this title after the Battle of the Bastards. However, the title of Lord of Winterfell had an unprecedented split from King in the North; Sansa, one of the last known living Starks, inherited the title as Lady of Winterfell. According to the male-preference primogeniture law of inheritance followed in Westeros, Bran Stark is the rightful heir to Winterfell, ahead of Jon, a bastard, and Sansa, a female; however, Bran abdicated his lordship on the grounds that the Three-Eyed Raven cannot be the lord of anything. Bran's assertion upheld the recent status quo: Jon Snow as Warden of the North and Sansa Stark as Lady of Winterfell. However - after Sansa is crowned Queen in the North, both titles are presumably reunited under the current sovereign of the north. Recent events Season 1 Rickard Stark held the title until he was murdered along with his eldest son Brandon by the Mad King, sparking Robert's Rebellion."Winter Is Coming" Rickard's second son Eddard Stark is the holder until his death when the title passed to his eldest son, Robb."Baelor" Following Eddard's execution under false acts of treason by King Joffrey Baratheon, Robb Stark goes to war and leaves his eldest brother Bran to be Lord of Winterfell in his absence. Robb stylizes himself King in the North like the Starks of old. Robb promises to avenge his father and separate the North from the rule of the Seven Kingdoms."Fire and Blood" Season 2 During the War of the Five Kings, Balon Greyjoy rises in rebellion against the Iron Throne and stylizes himself as King of the Iron Islands. King Balon sends his daughter Yara to seize Deepwood Motte and his son Theon to raid the Stony Shore."What Is Dead May Never Die" However, Theon decides to use an attack on Torrhen's Square as a distraction. With Winterfell undefended, Theon seized the chance and took Winterfell as his own, making him the new Lord of Winterfell."The Old Gods and the New" Season 3 King Robb is murdered along with his mother Catelyn and pregnant wife Talisa at the Red Wedding."The Rains of Castamere" For his part in the massacre, Roose Bolton is named Warden of the North, becoming the new Lord of Winterfell, although he does not immediately move there."Mhysa" Season 4 After the Surrender of Moat Cailin, the Bolton army occupies the ruined fortress of Winterfell and begins restoring it as House Bolton settles in as the new rulers of the North. Season 5 Stannis Baratheon offers to legitimize Jon Snow. He admits that his goal is to legitimize Jon as a full member of House Stark and install him as the Lord of Winterfell, surmising that the Northern lords will rally to Stannis's cause to take the Iron Throne if Stannis has the backing of a Stark lord. Jon ultimately declines the offer, leaving Winterfell's heir as Ramsay Bolton."House of Black and White" Season 6 Ramsay becomes the new Lord of Winterfell after he murders his father Roose Bolton."Home" After the Battle of the Bastards and the death of Ramsay Bolton, Lady Sansa Stark is now Lady of Winterfell."The Winds of Winter" Season 7 Sansa Stark continues to be styled the Lady of Winterfell, and continues to govern alongside Jon Snow, the elected King in the North."Dragonstone (episode)" Bran Stark, the rightful Lord of Winterfell, returns home and reunites with Sansa, who is currently ruling the Kingdom of the North in Jon's absence. Sansa declares Bran is now Lord of Winterfell, as the last trueborn son of Ned Stark, but much to Sansa's confusion he declines his inheritance for his duty as the Three-Eyed Raven. Hence, Sansa remains Lady of Winterfell."The Queen's Justice" Season 8 After arriving at Winterfell, Tyrion Lannister compliments Sansa on her title, stating that the Lady of Winterfell has "a nice ring to it.""Winterfell" Jon Snow abdicated his kingship, which he claims was necessary to secure Daenerys support in the coming war. However, Sansa, as Lady of Winterfell, seeks to preserve the North, even if it means securing their independence once again. Sansa openly expresses her concern about feeding the Targaryen army at court upon the arrival of Jon Snow, with Daenerys Targaryen, in Winterfell. Sansa only accounted for the North when making making sure they had enough provisions of food to last through winter. In a private meeting with the Mother of Dragons, the leaders discuss the future of the Seven Kingdoms after they defeat the army of the dead and Cersei Lannister. Sansa insists the North earned their independence in the Battle of the Bastards and promised never to kneel to a monarch outside of the North ever again."A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms" References de:Lord von Winterfell fr:Seigneur de Winterfell pt-br:Senhor de Winterfell ro:Lord de Winterfell pl:Lord Winterfell Category:Titles Category:House Stark Category:House Bolton